Une fête au manoir
by Cyrlight
Summary: [Souvenirs de Marnie] Anna est conviée à une fête au manoir, organisée par les parents de Sayaka.


Une brise légère s'engouffre par la porte du balcon, entrouverte. Allongée sur son lit, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, coupés court et fixés par une barrette, cligne doucement des paupières, réveillée par ce souffle de vent. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle s'est assoupie, avant qu'elle se redresse.

Anna Sasaki frotte ses yeux gonflés par le sommeil, puis regarde autour d'elle. Elle se trouve dans sa chambre, celle qu'elle occupe lorsqu'elle séjourne chez son oncle et sa tante, les Oiwa. Une année s'est écoulée depuis sa première venue ici, l'été passée, et elle est heureuse d'être de retour depuis le début de la semaine.

Elle arrange sa tenue, froissée par la position qu'elle a prise pour dormir, et ramasse le carnet de croquis posé sur l'oreiller. Il est ouvert à la page d'un portrait qui représente une adolescente blonde, aux yeux aussi bleus que la mer et au sourire sincère. Il s'agit de Marnie, sa grand-mère, qui a longtemps vécu dans le manoir du marais, à quelques kilomètres de là.

Une horloge sonne, quelque part dans la maison, indiquant dix-sept heures. Anna sursaute. Elle ne pensait pas avoir dormi si longtemps, et à présent, elle est presque en retard. Tandis qu'elle se dirige vers son armoire, son regard accroche le carton d'invitation placé bien en évidence sur son bureau.

Son amie Sayaka, dont les parents sont les nouveaux propriétaires du manoir, lui a porté une invitation à une fête, qui aura lieu le soir même. Anna a d'abord songé à refuser de s'y rendre, car elle a toujours un peu de mal avec la foule et la société, mais elle a fini par céder devant l'insistance de son amie.

Instinctivement, Anna fredonne l'air que Marnie chantonnait lorsqu'elle s'est imaginée en train de danser avec elle. Cette mélodie ne la quitte jamais vraiment et lui rappelle que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'est pas seule. Elle aura toujours une part de sa grand-mère en elle, qui l'a aimée et qui l'a chérie, même si cela n'a pas duré.

L'armoire d'Anna ne contient qu'une seule robe, car elle préfère porter des shorts ou des pantalons. Elle n'est pas rose, contrairement à celle que Marnie portait dans son souvenir, mais bleue, sa couleur préférée. Elle l'enfile, puis donne un coup de peigne à ses cheveux et quitte sa chambre.

Les Oiwa sont tous les deux rassemblés dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle traverse la pièce. Kiyomasa lève les yeux de son journal pour lui adresser un sourire, tandis que Setsu lui souhaite de bien s'amuser. Anna la remercie brièvement au moment de sortir de la maison.

Elle porte de petites chaussures avec lesquelles elle a du mal à marcher, et ne peut envisager de courir. Elle songe qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder ses baskets et de ne changer de souliers qu'une fois sur place, mais elle est trop en retard pour faire demi-tour. Ici, c'est la marée qui fixe les horaires.

Lorsqu'elle arrive sur la plage, Anna remarque aussitôt la barque amarrée au ponton. C'est celle de Toichi, un vieux pêcheur qu'elle n'a entendu parler qu'à une seule reprise depuis qu'elle le connaît. Malgré cela, elle a passé de nombreuses heures à bord de son embarcation, à dessiner ou à discuter avec Sayaka. Elle l'apprécie beaucoup.

Elle le salue d'un simple signe de tête et il lui répond de la même manière, pendant qu'elle s'installe à bord. Les mains sur les genoux, elle reste silencieuse durant la traversée, contemplant les sillons que tracent les rames à la surface de l'eau.

Le trajet n'est pas très long jusqu'au manoir, et lorsque l'embarcadère apparaît dans le champ de vision d'Anna, elle remarque qu'une silhouette s'y tient. C'est celle d'une fillette, vêtue d'une robe jaune vif et coiffée de deux couettes. Elle bondit sur place en agitant la main.

\- Sayaka ! crie Anna.

La barque s'immobilise à côté de la dalle en ciment et l'enfant lance une corde à son amie, qui la saisit au vol, pour stabiliser l'embarcation. Anna attrape ensuite la main que Sayaka lui tend pour l'aider à descendre. Elles s'étreignent brièvement, avant de se tourner vers Toichi.

Le vieil homme n'a pas bougé et son visage exprime la même impassibilité qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne réagit que lorsque Sayaka se penche vers lui, après avoir ramassé quelque chose qui se trouvait sur le sol. Anna constate qu'il s'agit d'une boîte en fer, qu'elle remet au pêcheur.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas prendre part à la fête, alors je t'ai mis des gâteaux et du jus de fruits de côté. C'est ma maman qui a tout préparé.

\- Merci, petite.

La figure de Sayaka se fend d'un sourire éclatant lorsqu'elle l'entend prononcer ces mots et Anna l'imite. Toichi dépose précautionneusement la boîte à ses pieds, puis empoigne les rames entre ses mains gantées et s'éloigne lentement, sa barque glissant à la surface du marais.

Les deux filles l'accompagnent du regard jusqu'à l'autre rive, avant de monter les escaliers qui conduisent jusqu'au jardin du manoir. Tandis qu'elles gravissent les marches, côte à côte, Sayaka remarque :

\- Ça te va plutôt bien, les robes. Tu ressembles nettement moins à un garçon, habillée comme ça.

\- Euh... Merci.

\- Mes parents ont invité plein de monde, le salon est déjà bondé. Je pense qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que tous répondent présents.

\- Ça n'a rien de surprenant. J'imagine qu'ils sont curieux de découvrir à quoi ressemble le manoir du marais, vu de près.

\- Pas ton oncle et ta tante. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont préféré rester chez eux, déjà ?

\- Mon oncle est un peu comme moi, répond Anna. Les fêtes, les gens... Ce n'est pas ce qu'il apprécie le plus. Quant à ma tante, elle n'a pas voulu venir sans lui. Ils m'ont chargé de transmettre leurs amitiés et leurs remerciements à ta famille.

Elles n'ont pas encore atteint la porte vitrée qui mène à l'intérieur que les bruits des conversations et une musique douce, jouée au violon, leur parviennent. Sayaka est la première à entrer, Anna dans son sillage. La maison est aussi remplie que dans le souvenir qu'elle garde de la réception où Marnie a dansé avec Kazuhiko, voire même davantage.

Des tables ont été installées dans le salon, où se bousculent les invités. Elles croulent sous le poids des boissons, des gâteaux et des petits fours. Sayaka en prend quelques-uns, qu'elle glisse entre les mains d'Anna.

\- Tiens, goûte, exige-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

La jeune fille s'exécute. Elle porte un toast recouvert d'une pâte verdâtre à sa bouche et le trouve délicieux. Lorsqu'elle en fait le commentaire à Sayaka, celle-ci rayonne.

\- Ma mère est la meilleure des cuisinières, affirme-t-elle. Elle sait préparer tout et n'importe quoi.

Pendant que Sayaka remplit de grands verres de jus de fruits, Anna balaye la salle du regard. Elle reconnaît quelques visages, qu'elle a déjà croisés au village sans jamais vraiment s'être attardés sur eux, puis aperçoit les parents de son amie, en grande conversation avec la mère de Nobuko.

Celle-ci est présente, également. Ses yeux noirs accrochent ceux d'Anna et elle la fixe un long moment, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne lui a toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir insultée l'année précédente, même si elle lui en tient tout de même moins rigueur que sa propre mère. Elle finit par lui adresser un hochement de tête poli, en réponse au signe qu'Anna lui a fait.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, cette fille, révèle Sayaka en suivant son regard. Comment est-ce que tu peux être amie avec elle ? Elle est insupportable !

\- Je ne... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une amie. Disons plutôt que je me repens.

\- Je me disais, aussi...

Avec la pointe de son index, Sayaka remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. Des groupes se forment autour d'eux. Les invités se rassemblent en fonction de leurs affinités, ou des sujets de conversation qu'ils abordent. Après avoir pris congé de la mère de Nobuko, celle de Sayaka se dirige vers elles.

\- Bonsoir, Anna, la salue-t-elle avec bienveillance. Je suis ravie que tu aies pu venir, mais je ne vois pas ton oncle et ta tante.

\- Ils vous prient de les excuser, madame. Ils étaient un peu fatigués, mais ils vous remercient de les avoir invités.

Au moment de se mettre à parler, Anna a incliné la tête et ne l'a pas relevée, même après avoir achevé sa phrase. Même si elle prend sur elle pour lutter contre sa timidité, elle est toujours là, omniprésente.

\- Une prochaine fois, alors, déclare la femme. Amuse-toi bien, Anna.

\- J'y veillerai, assure Sayaka.

L'intéressée est moins convaincue. Le malaise qu'elle ressent s'intensifie un peu plus à mesure que le manoir se remplit de convives. Bientôt, le salon devient noir de monde et c'est à peine si Anna et Sayaka parviennent encore à rester ensemble parmi la foule. La chaleur, accentuée par un attroupement aussi massif, n'arrange rien à la situation.

\- Est-ce que tu veux un autre verre de jus de fruits ? demande la fillette, alors qu'elles se sont tassées dans un angle de la pièce.

\- Je...

Ce qu'Anna désire vraiment, en réalité, ce serait rentrer chez elle. Alors que Sayaka s'éloigne en direction du buffet, n'hésitant pas à se frayer un chemin à grands coups de coude et en bousculant volontairement Nobuko au passage, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Le stress provoqué par la foule, le bruit des conversations, sa gêne... Tout cela est en train de provoquer une crise d'asthme. Elle enfonce la main dans la poche de sa robe, dans laquelle elle a rangé son médicament. Elle sent tout de suite une légère amélioration, mais c'est loin de suffire. Anna a besoin de sortir prendre l'air.

Sans attendre le retour de Sayaka, elle se précipite vers la porte qui donne sur l'arrière du manoir et l'ouvre à la volée, manquant de renverser un homme sorti pour fumer un cigare. L'air frais et la bonne odeur du marais qui l'accueillent sur la terrasse la revigorent presque aussitôt.

Anna ferme les yeux, tandis que la brise caresse son visage, et s'avance jusqu'au parapet. Quand elle rouvre les paupières, elle domine l'étendue d'eau sur laquelle se reflète le soleil couchant, nimbant les alentours d'une sublime couleur dorée. La vue est magnifique.

\- Ces nuances sont incroyables, n'est-ce pas ? commente une voix féminine.

L'adolescente sursaute, car elle s'est cru seule. Elle tourne la tête sur le côté et sourit lorsqu'elle constate qu'il s'agit d'Hisako, une vieille dame au coup de pinceau aguerri, qui a aussi été une grande amie de Marnie dans sa jeunesse.

\- Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, Hisako. J'ignorais que vous aviez également été conviée par les parents de Sayaka.

\- Les mondanités ne sont pas pour moi, mais je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de revenir au manoir après toutes ces années. Il a bien changé, et pourtant au fond de lui, il est resté le même.

\- Ce paysage ferait un beau tableau, non ? remarque Anna. Les propriétaires seraient sûrement d'accord pour nous laisser peindre ici, si nous le leur demandions.

\- C'est une idée délicieuse, en effet.

\- Eh !

Les deux artistes se retournent en même temps pour voir surgir Sayaka de la demeure, un verre dans chaque main. Elle s'immobilise en apercevant Hisako, puis reprend sa progression jusqu'à elle.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez là, dit-elle à la femme. Tenez, prenez mon jus de fruits. Je n'ai pas très soif, de toute façon.

Sayaka tend son verre à Hisako, puis remet l'autre à Anna avant de s'asseoir sur le muret, les jambes dans le vide. Elle trouve un petit caillou, qu'elle jette dans l'eau. La marée est en train de se retirer lentement et, d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes, seules l'herbe et la boue sépareront le manoir de la plage.

Quand Anna a fini de boire, elle s'installe à côté d'elle et, ensemble, elles contemplent le paysage pendant un long moment. La seule chose qu'il lui manque pour être parfait est le calme, car le tumulte qui règne à l'intérieur de la demeure, où la réception bat son plein, surpasse le silence paisible du marais.

Un toussotement les arrache à la contemplation du paysage. Hiroki, le frère de Sayaka, se tient au milieu de la cour, à mi-chemin entre la porte et le parapet. Il baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise, avant de leur adresser un sourire gêné.

\- Anna, je te cherchais pour te demander si tu voulais bien danser avec moi, mais quand je vous ai vues ici toutes les trois, je me suis dit que j'allais plutôt vous amener ceci.

Il désigne l'assiette de petits canapés qu'il tient à la main et s'avance d'un pas timide. Hisako le déleste du plat en le remerciant d'un signe de tête, tandis que les joues d'Anna, qui se sont empourprées, recouvrent une couleur normale.

\- Bon, eh bien... À plus tard.

\- Hiroki, attends ! Je... Euh... Je veux bien danser avec toi, mais pas dedans. Ici.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Sayaka. Je croyais que tu détestais ça ?

Anna hausse les épaules. Après tout, elle l'a déjà fait avec Marnie, même si cela n'a été qu'un doux rêve. Elle saisit la main qu'Hiroki lui tend et, après qu'il a placé une paume sur sa taille, elle veille à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds, tandis qu'ils tournoient au rythme de la musique qui leur parvient depuis le salon.

\- Vous êtes parfaits, assure Hisako.

\- Oui, renchérit Sayaka en étouffant un rire. Absolument parfait.

Ils se séparent après quelques minutes, et Hiroki s'incline galamment devant sa partenaire. À présent qu'il se sent un peu plus à son aise, au milieu de ce petit groupe, il ose demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, avant mon arrivée ?

\- Nous tâchions de visualiser quelle serait la meilleure façon de peindre le marais, révèle Hisako. Anna et moi serions tentées de réaliser une toile ici, si tes parents sont d'accord, naturellement.

\- Oh, ils le seront sûrement. Et puis, ce sera une joie de vous avoir au manoir. J'ai toujours voulu voir Anna dessiner. Elle ne montre ses croquis qu'à Sayaka.

\- C'est parce que je suis la gardienne de ses secrets, moi.

Anna éclate de rire et elle a l'impression qu'un autre, plus cristallin, lui fait écho. Elle lève les yeux vers la fenêtre de l'étage. La vitre donne sur la chambre de Sayaka, qui était autrefois celle de Marnie et, l'espace d'un instant, elle distingue une silhouette aux cheveux blonds et au visage délicat, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit.

L'adolescente sourit. Marnie a toujours aimé les fêtes que ses parents organisaient au manoir et il ne fait aucun doute que si elle avait été là ce soir, elle aurait été très heureuse de voir cette maison déborder de vie. Anna se l'imagine sans mal en train de virevolter dans l'herbe, dans sa sublime robe rose, au bras de Kazuhiko, car à jamais subsistera, entre ces murs, le souvenir de Marnie.


End file.
